Vampires of The Night
by koobre
Summary: No one else knows his secret and his son doesn't understand why his father is always gone. Still, if only for one night, Yuugi was happy to have the love of his life come home and love him like no other. For only one night, they could be together before the breaking of dawn tore them apart once more. (A Halloween special. Blindshipping, Lemons, and M-Preg)


**Vampires Of The Night**

 **(Koobre: Here's another one-shot, just for fun and just for Halloween. It's fluffy, it's got lemons, it's m-preg, and it's just for fun. Read at your own discretion. I do NOT own YU-GI-OH!)**

Pumpkins, candles, and ghouls delight. Cats and ghosts howl in the moonlit night. Children are running with cheerful glees, while spiders and witches lay hidden in trees. A chill rules the air as dead leaves skitter, and jack-o-lantern heads whisper 'come hither'. Creatures and monsters wait to be seen, on this great night of Halloween.

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go!"

Yuugi chuckled as he jogged after his excited child, "Hey, slow down. You don't want to trip."

His son huffed and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for Yuugi to catch up. His arms were crossed and his face was smooshed into a pout that Yuugi found adorable even with the fake fangs he wore in his mouth. For Halloween, his son had chosen to be a vampire, so Yugi got him the most stereotypical one he could find: Yami loved it.

The costume consisted of a white, long-sleeve shirt with a faux-velvet, maroon vest that had golden buttons. The black pants and boots were simple, but what Yami loved the most was the black cape he wore that was lined with maroon fabric on the inside and had a tall collar. It clasped together with a fake gold chain and fanned out to his feet.

Yami had been so excited by the cape that he wore it for the past five days leading up to Halloween. On the one hand, Yuugi was worried that he would ruin it before they got to trick-or-treat, but on the other, he found it endearing that his eight-year-old loved it so much. The only thing that hadn't been a part of the costume that Yuugi had given him out of his own personal items was the pendant around his neck. It was a large ruby in the shape of an anatomically correct heart that hung on a silver chain.

"Come on! We still have more candy to get," Yami whined as he stomped his foot.

Yuugi giggled and patted his son's black and maroon-tipped hair, "Alright, just be careful and don't wander too far out of sight."

Yami's sharp maroon eyes lit up with excitement before he turned and raced up the driveway to another house. Yuugi smiled then let out a soft sigh.

'Eyes just like his father.'

With a shake of his head, Yuugi's smile returned and he watched as Yami came back, waving the full-sized chocolate bar in the air. They bounced from house to house and Yami's candy bag was more than half-way full. Even after walking for two hours, the spry eight-year-old was still running up driveways and collecting candy, while Yuugi was beginning to tire out.

Yuugi leaned up against a tree as he waited for Yami to get the candy at the house. Considering there was a line of children, Yuugi figured it would take awhile. An October wind rustled the remaining dead leaves on the tree and Yuugi pulled his jacket closer to his body. He himself had decided not to dress up with his son in favor of keeping warm.

Normally they would match themes, but Yuugi hadn't wanted to do it this year; in fact, he had been hoping that Yami would've made friends that could trick-or-treat with him. Alas, another year went by and it was only him and Yuugi to go hunting.

Yami came home from school every day and while he looked fine, Yuugi could tell that the other kids had left him out of their group, sat away from him at lunch, and made fun of him at recess. What was worse is that Yuugi knew why they isolated Yami in such a way.

Yami's skin was pale like the rest of the kids, but he didn't radiate heat, he gave off a cold chill. Even at such a young age, Yami didn't carry as much baby fat as the others and his strong jawline and sharp features were already coming through. Yami also couldn't stay in the sunlight for too long or else his skin would burn, so he wore dark clothing and long sleeves even in the heat of summer. What was worse was that shadows would follow the boy even in broad daylight. They shifted on the floor and reached out to the other children. Then, when Yami was mad, the shadows would dim the lights of the area and his eyes would burn red, warning everyone around him to back away.

It was because of this that Yami had no friends, but it was also because of this that Yuugi loved him so much. He didn't see it as a curse or an evil entity, he saw it as a part of Yami and one that he should be proud of. It was the part of his father that Yuugi hoped he would get.

"What would a delicious person like yourself be doing alone on a night like this?"

A smile curved Yuugi's lips as he felt a body lay over top his and trap him against the tree. His amethyst eyes shined as he looked up into passionate crimson.

"Waiting for you."

The other hummed and rested their foreheads together, "You might want to be careful, you never know just who might snatch you up," his sultry baritone soothed Yuugi's mind and when the other smirked, he could see deadly fangs.

"Atemu…" Yuugi whispered.

"Mommy, I saw a kid with a glow necklace and they said- Daddy!"

Atemu and Yuugi pulled apart just in time to see a flying cape bull rush into Atemu's legs. Where some might have wobbled at the force, Atemu remained steady and scooped the child into his arms.

"What do we have here?" Atemu asked as he held the boy out so he could look at his costume. He quirked an eyebrow at Yuugi, "A vampire, hmm?"

Yami nodded his head frantically and smiled, "Uh-huh! I wanted to be a vampire this year, and Yuugi even let me wear this!" His tiny hands gripped the heart pendant to show Atemu.

Atemu's crimson eyes widened as he looked at the ruby heart, "I see. I guess we're matching tonight, then." Yami's eyes widened as Atemu reached into his jacket and pulled out a similar pendant that he wore. Yami's smile widened when he noticed the fangs that his father had.

"Yeah! Now we can both be vampires!"

Atemu chuckled, "Yes we can."

Yuugi smiled and stepped closer, "Alright, you can talk to daddy later. Why don't you keep trick-or-treating?"

"Okay!" Yami exclaimed and Atemu placed him back on the ground. As soon as his feet hit the sidewalk, Yami bolted towards the next house, his cape billowing behind him.

Atemu chuckled, "A vampire?"

Yuugi shrugged as they wandered after Yami at a slower pace, "It's what he wanted to be. How could I say no?"

"Hmm, true, but you let him have the pendant as well?"

"It looked nice with the outfit, besides its only for tonight," he tilted his head to look at Atemu, "You're not mad are you?"

Atemu hooked an arm around Yuugi's waist and pulled him close, "Not at all, Aibou," he placed a kiss to Yuugi's temple, "But, that is not how we dress."

Yuugi laughed and leaned against his vampire, "Let him pretend, Atemu, let him pretend."

The night grew dark and the wind grew bitter as the hours began to pass. The families began to thin as trick-or-treaters carried home with their treasures in hand. Porch lights went out signaling that the candy was gone and the residence was heading to sleep.

Despite the barren streets, Halloween was far from over.

"Daddy, their light is out, too," Yami complained.

Crimson eyes scanned over the neighborhood, "It seems like candy hunting is over."

Yami whined, "But I got so close." He rose his plastic pumpkin bag to show that it was almost filled to the top.

Yuugi giggled, "It's time for us to head home. You need to get to bed."

"No! I still have to sort my candy."

Atemu chuckled when he saw Yami stifle a yawn, "Your mom's right. You need to go to bed."

Sad marron eyes turned to Atemu, "But we didn't get to hang out! I don't want you to leave before we play a game!"

Both Atemu and Yuugi shared a look before Atemu kneeled in front of their pouting child, "Yami-"

"No! You always leave before I get to see you! You always have to leave and you only come home on Halloween!"

"Yami-"

"I know you must be doing something important while you're gone, but even Mom is sad when you leave!"

"Yami!" Atemu's shout echoed through the empty neighborhood.

Yuugi shifted his feet and crossed his arms at the discomfort that befell the small group. He could see tears forming in Yami's eyes as his little body shook with anger. Atemu was no better. His crimson eyes were burning like wildfires and his lips were pulled back in a snarl, his fangs elongated in a threatening manner. Shadows licked and flickered around Atemu and Yami, unsure just who to listen to.

When one of the shadows wrapped around Yuugi's ankle, looking for direction, he decided to step in. He stopped when he was beside the two of them and kneeled down so that they were all on the same level. The shadows moved away to give him room but still licked his skin as they spiked with the other's emotions.

Yuugi reached out a hand and brushed away Yami's bangs, "Hey, I know it's difficult to understand, but daddy has to leave. I can't explain to you why yet, but I promise that you will understand when you're older."

Yami hiccuped, "It's not fair. He only comes here on Halloween and then he's gone," His pleading eyes snapped to Yuugi's, "I've heard you cry, I know you want him here too."

Yuugi's heart broke at his son's desperate expression and wiped away the tears that began to fall, "I know," He drew Yami into his chest and hugged him close, "I know, Yami." Amethyst eyes glanced to crimson and they stayed locked on each other until crimson looked away.

()

"Goodnight, Yami."

"Night, mom."

Yuugi placed a kiss to Yami's forehead before he walked over to the door where Atemu leaned against the post. Wordlessly, Atemu walked over to his son and whispered his goodnights, then placed a kiss to his forehead. Before Atemu walked back to Yuugi, he flicked on the blue nightlight that Yami had.

Yami smiled happily as his tired eyes slid close. Yuugi turned out the overhead light and Atemu closed the door.

Yuugi smiled as he leaned against the wall across from their son's room, "Another successful Halloween," he whispered.

Atemu didn't say anything and instead watched the white door.

Yuugi tilted his head, "Atemu? What's wrong?"

"He's right. It is unfair."

"Hey-"

"Don't try to deny it, Yuugi." His crimson stare halted any words that Yuugi had, "It's unfair that both of you have to live your lives without me and I only come home for one night. It's not how a proper family should be raised."

"But we're not a proper family," Yuugi spoke and pushed off the wall, "Atemu, I knew that we would never be a normal family and that our situation would be difficult even before Yami was born."

Atemu's eyes glowered at the ground, "It shouldn't have to be that way."

Yuugi shook his head, "Me and Yami can't survive in the Shadow Realm and you can't live on Earth. There is no other way this could work any other way."

"I can live here on Earth," Atemu countered with a serious look.

"You can't survive on Earth," Yuugi leveled Atemu with a look that silenced any argument, "Between the sun, your shadows, and your need for blood, you would struggle to survive here. While it is possible, it would be hell to keep you sane."

Atemu growled and lunged at Yuugi. The human's back hit the wall and Atemu held his smaller body against the drywall by laying himself on top. His tan face was lowered to Yuugi's neck, just above the pulsing vein. Yuugi shivered when he didn't feel breath ghost across his skin and exposed more of the flesh. Shadows flared out from Atemu and filled the hallway. Some began to grab Yuugi, wrapping around his legs, arms, and torso, not to hold him there but to remind him of their presence.

"How much longer can you take of this?" Atemu hissed in Yuugi's ear, "Being away from each other for months only to be together for a single night. You have to parent alone and keep this secret all to yourself. You don't tell anyone, people call you names, whisper rumors about you and Yami and I'm not here to do a damn thing to stop it. How much longer can you take before you break?"

Yuugi shivered, "I would take an eternity if it meant that I could be with you in the end."

Atemu chuckled and curled against Yuugi's body, bringing the other closer, "Eternity…"

Yuugi gasped as a soft kiss was placed on his neck. His fingers tingled as the sensation washed over his body.

"I feel like it's been an eternity since I've last seen you, Aibou."

Yuugi groaned when more kisses were placed on his neck. Gentle hands graced his sides, sending pleasant shivers along his skin and working mewls from Yuugi's lips. Pale fingers twitched before they moved to grasped tanned arms that were wrapped around him securely. Shadows crawled over his skin and soothed his soul as a pleasurable haze filled Yuugi's mind.

"Atemu…" Yuugi gasped.

"Hmm?" Atemu smiled against Yuugi's skin.

"Let's not do this in the hallway."

Shadows crept up Yuugi's body and clouded his vision. When they receded to his limbs, he was in his bedroom, on his back, with Atemu braced above him. Yuugi smiled and rose his hands so his fingers could wind in his lover's crimson-tipped hair.

Atemu leaned back down in order to capture Yuugi's lips in a soft kiss. It was shallow and warm and Yuugi moaned when Atemu pulled away. Eyes closed in bliss, Atemu leaned back down to place a hard kiss against Yuugi's lips. Yuugi hummed in approval and pulled Atemu closer to deepen the kiss.

Their lips began to slide against each other, the feeling of skin on skin sending heated waves of pleasure through both bodies. Their movements were slow and languid, meant to savor the moment as though it was the last one they would ever have. Every now and then, Atemu would nip Yuugi's lips, eliciting a yelp and a moan of pleasure from the smaller body.

Yuugi sighed as Atemu nipped him again, but he was getting tired of the simple contact. He wanted more, he wanted to feel more of Atemu. He wanted to feel his cold body on him and inside him. He wanted to be as close as he could to his lover before that sun decided to take him away. Needing more contact, Yuugi rose his hips off the plush mattress and brushed it against Atemu's body above him.

The vampire responded with a soft growl, then lowered his body until they were flat against each other. Still not pleased, Yuugi rolled his hips slowly so they would rub against Atemu, giving him the sweet friction he desired. Yuugi continued to roll his hips against his lover, drawing out low growls and soft moans from the tanned male, and he knew he was driving the other mad with the slow pace.

Yuugi smirked into the kiss as his fingers danced over the skin on Atemu's neck while his hips brushed against Atemu's. He could feel shadows slither over his body until they wrapped around his wrists and waist. Then, their hold tightened and forced Yuugi into the mattress, leaving him no room to move.

Glowing red eyes watched him with lust evident in their burning fire, "Kami you know how to torture me," Atemu growled above his trapped lover.

Yuug smiled, "Then why don't you show me what you want."

With a hum of approval, Atemu kissed Yuugi full on the lips while his arms slipped under Yuugi's back. Yuugi arched into the touch as the shadows receded from his body completely, leaving him exposed to Atemu's touch. He didn't protest when Atemu lifted him off the mattress and into his lap, arms firmly around his waist.

With Yuugi trapped in his embrace, Atemu ran his tongue along Yuugi's lips and the other parted them eagerly. A shiver ran down Yuugi's spine as the familiar muscle worked its way into his mouth and glided along his own tongue. They began to slip and slide against each other in Yuugi's mouth and the feeling drew moans and whimpers from Yuugi's body.

Their saliva mingled together before slipping past Yuugi's wet lips and running down his chin. Neither of them wanted to separate, even when Yuugi's lungs began to rise and fall trying to keep them filled with air.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and pulled them closer before he rolled his hips against Atemu. The action caused the vampire to growl as Yuugi rubbed over the bulge that was forming in his pants. Yuugi giggled before he pushed his hips down on Atemu's erection, teasing it with his warm body.

Atemu's grip on Yuugi's hips tightened and his nails threatened to break skin. His fangs extended until they could no longer be contained. He pulled back from the kiss in order to shorten them lest he cut Yuugi. While he waited for Atemu to calm down, Yuugi trailed loving kisses from his lips, across his cheek, and to his ear. Yuugi nibbled on the soft flesh and licked along the outer shell. Atemu growled as he pulled Yuugi impossibly closer with his inhuman strength so that he was positioned above his erection.

Yuugi smirked and blew on the sensitive ear, earning a shiver from Atemu. Yuugi's fingers tangled themselves in Atemu's soft tresses and gently pulled, making his lover grunt and press Yuugi's body down on him.

"Atemu…" Yuugi whispered.

"What is it, my Love?"

"I want to have another child with you."

Atemu froze and then pulled back to level Yuugi with a serious look, "Another child?"

Yuugi nodded, "I just…" he took a deep breath before locking eyes with Atemu, sincerity shining in his amethyst depths, "I've seen how the kids treat Yami at school and he needs someone else to play with. I figured the best way to do that is to give him a sibling," Yuugi cast his eyes downward, "I also want another reminder of you."

"Yuugi, I can't."

Yuugi snapped his head to look at Atemu, "Why not?"

Atemu shook his head, "I'm already not home enough to help you with Yami, I don't want to burden you with raising another child on your own. You deserve better than that."

Amethyst eyes softened, "Atemu, there's nothing that you can do that can burden me. I understand that you won't always be around to help me raise our kids, but I know that I'm not alone. I have Ryou, Jonouchi, Marik, Yusei, and even Kaiba to help me when times get rough. They understand even if they don't know who you are."

Crimson eyes searched amethyst before Atemu sighed and rested their heads together, "Are you sure, Yuugi? Have you put thought into this? I don't want you regretting this decision later on."

Yuugi smiled and nodded his head, "I have Atemu, I want this. I want to have another child with you."

()

Yuugi watched as Atemu worked on the bed, setting up all the materials needed for the ritual. It was an ancient secret as Atemu once explained to him. Back when same-sex relationships were frowned upon, magic bearers found a way to grant either a woman the ability to impregnate another female or a man the ability to become pregnant. It was a practice that was long forgotten and Atemu only knew it because he was there when it was first created.

Atemu lit the last candle and set it on the floor on the circle of herbs and seeds that encircled the bed. The room was rich with the scent of red clover, nettle, raspberry leaves, false unicorn root, and primrose. Strung together, hanging over the bed was a small cluster of raspberry leaves and nettle.

Yuugi let out a shaky breath as Atemu stood and turned to him. Neither of them were wearing anything.

The vampire closed the distance between them and took Yuugi's hands, "If you want to back out, just tell me now."

Yuugi leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, "I want to do this with you."

Gently, Atemu kissed Yuugi. They stayed still before pulling apart. Crimson bore into amethyst, but when the latter shone nothing but trust and love, crimson closed and Atemu kissed Yuugi again.

Arms wrapped around Yuugi's waist and he hummed in approval as their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and gently nipped at the other's cold lips.

He didn't feel his body press into the mattress or the shadows that grazed his skin, all he could focus on was the cold body that rubbed against him. Needing more friction, Yuugi hooked his legs over Atemu's and rubbed his body against his lover's. Atemu hummed in approval and ground his hips into Yuugi's, teasing his lover's entrance with his hard erection.

Yuugi whimpered when he felt his lover rub against his entrance and rolled his hips, desperate to feel that length finally inside him once more. His body shook when Atemu brought his attention upwards by pressing his tongue past his pliant lips.

With a content rumble, Atemu slid his tongue over Yuugi's, desperate to taste his lover full and memorize his flavor for another year. The human moaned and sighed at the feeling of the foreign muscle moving around inside of him. It was a sensation he would dream almost every night of, but none of them could compare to what he felt right now. He finally felt whole again.

The shadows wrapped around the lovers who were oblivious to the presence. They pet, rubbed, and sent shiver's through both beings as their passion escalated. When Yuugi rose his hips to grind against Atemu, they widdled under his pale body and pressed loving touches to his soft flesh.

The more he moaned, the bolder they became until they too were pressing against Yuugi's entrance. Soon they couldn't take it anymore and plunged inside his willing body.

Yuugi threw his head back as white flashed behind his eyes. Pain mixed with pleasure and his body tingled with sensitivity. Above him, Atemu pressed loving kisses to his neck and he could feel the sharp fangs already poking his flesh. The shadows, elated in his pleasure, began to move inside of him, wiggling around, and stretching him, until he couldn't take anymore.

Pain soon became pleasure as his small body was filled with shadows and pleasured to the point of incoherency. His head thrashed and his hands groped the bed sheets all the while incoherent noises flittered out of his gaping mouth. He pressed down on the shadows, arching into Atemu's body above him and deepening the feeling that tingled his willing body.

Yuugi rocked his body on the shadows, loving the feeling of finally being filled. He gasped when they brushed against something that nearly sent him over the edge. Had Atemu not dispelled the shadows a second later, he was sure that he would have cum right then and there. His body was a quivering mess below Atemu as he collapsed onto the mattress and stared up at his lover.

Glowing red eyes watched him with pure love and lust, hungry to ravish him until he passed out. The very thought of what Atemu could do made his body twitch in excitement as a desperate whine escaped past his heavy gasps.

"Are you going to take me," Yuugi whispered with half-lidded eyes, "Or are the shadows?"

Atemu growled at the challenge, his white fangs shining in the candlelight. Then with a snap of his hips, he thrust into Yuugi who screamed in pleasure. He was bigger, harder, and more satisfying than the shadows could ever be. For the first time in a year, he truly felt complete and utterly happy.

Feeling his lover's erection throb inside of him made Yuugi's heart lurch in excitement. His pulse raced in anticipation and he tightened his legs around Atemu, trying to pull him closer. When he rolled his hips, he reveled in the feeling of Atemu filling him. The feeling brought tears to his eyes.

Atemu's eyes were closed in pure bliss as his head was bowed, "Kami, I forgot how warm you are."

"Move. Please, just move." Yuugi begged with a roll of his hips.

Move he did. Atemu wasted no time setting a fast and hard pace as he pounded into Yuugi's smaller body. He would pull out to the very tip and slam back into Yuugi with all the strength he had. Yuugi could do little more than moan and cry out in pleasure as he was pounded into again and again. In the moments that he could think, he would slam his hips down on Atemu, drawing out passionate growls, as they struck deeper into him. It wasn't long until Atemu hit something that made Yuugi's eyes widen and arch off the bed.

Yuugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, giving more access to him, and cried in pleasure as the vampire kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Pleasure exploded behind his eyes and he thrashed his head from side to side, needing to find some way to express what he was feeling. His hands gripped onto Atemu's shoulders like a vice grip and he could feel his stomach coil in anticipation. The bed creaked and moaned under their speed. Had the shadows not been holding it in place, it surely would have slammed into the wall.

The feeling of Atemu pounding into him paired with the constant vibrating from the possessive growls from his chest, drove Yuugi insane. He bobbed along with Atemu, determined to make the feeling last as long as possible. His legs would tense and relax around Atemu as he tried to guide in deeper and deeper inside of him. The satisfying feeling of their sweaty bodies rubbing across each other drove Yuugi wild. The skin on skin action was more than he could handle and he felt his member twitch between them.

Sooner than Yuugi wished, he escalated and came between them. Feeling the muscles tighten around his member tipped Atemu over the edge and he came inside his smaller lover. The feeling of Atemu's cold seed inside him made Yuugi shiver and shiver as he came down from his high. There was more liquid than his body could hold, and Yuugi felt the excess spill out and down his thighs, yet Atemu refused to leave his body.

The vampire was still poised above Yuugi with his head hung and his eyes shadowed. The vampire's muscles were tense and frozen in pace, his body stoic and unmoving. Amethyst eyes searched his face for his eyes, but when they refused to show, Yuugi reached out and tilted his lover to look at him. He was expecting the crimson to be diluted with fatigue or sadness; however, what he found was a fiery passion and possessiveness.

Crimson eyes bore into amethyst as their emotions raged and flickered in his gaze. Yuugi moaned under the intense stare and he felt Atemu pulse inside him as he began to harden once more. Yuugi wasted no time as he pulled Atemu into another kiss, not caring for the elongated fangs that threatened to cut his swollen lips.

The open mouth kiss was slow and languid, but oh so pleasing. Their tongues met in the night air and graced over each other in slow movements meant to savor every moment while their lips slipped and sucked the other flesh. When the air became too much space, Atemu closed the gap and battled Yuugi into submission. HIs body rocked upwards and Atemu braced his arms on either side of Yuugi's head.

Humming into the kiss, Yuugi let his hands slip down his vampire's body and to his side. There, he et the tips of his fingers gently grace over the exposed flesh. The smooth, tanned skin became ghosted with goosebumps at the delicate touch and he rewarded Yuugi by rubbing their bodies together. A content sigh was swallowed by Atemu who slicked his tongue around inside Yuugi's welcoming mouth. The younger smiled and pulled out of the kiss in order to pepper Atemu's face with countless kisses.

Atemu's hands wandered lower and lower until they were cupping the curve of Yuugi's ass and he squeezed the tender flesh. Yuugi jumped and moaned into the touch while his finger trailed from his lover's sides and fanned across the broad chest. His pale fingers followed the lines of the vampire's well-toned chest before settling on the strong pectoral muscle, right above where his heart would be. The flesh was cold and coated in a layer of sweat and goosebumps, but there was no heartbeat to be found. Yuugi tapped his fingers on the taut flesh and kissed his way back to Atemu's lips.

"I've missed having you with me," Yuugi muttered against cold lips.

"I've missed being able to hold you," Atemu responded as he reclaimed Yuugi's kiss-swollen lips and they continued their loving kiss.

He could feel Atemu harden inside of him while his own member began to weep with pre-cum, yet the vampire did nothing but stoke the growing fire inside him. Yuugi wrapped his fingers around Atemu's strong shoulders and mewled into the kiss as he thrust his hips upwards. Atemu's hardening length massaged his sensitive inside and sparked passion behind his closed eyes lids. When he would try to grid their hips together again, needing more of that delicious friction, the vampire gripped his hips and forced them to lay still on the mattress. Atemu nipped Yuugi's lips in warning and drew out Yuugi's tongue to meet int he night air.

Yuug relented to the open-mouthed kiss, but the feeling growing inside him was becoming hard to ignore. He could feel Atemu sitting inside of him and the fact that he wasn't _moving_ was torture. He needed to feel the vampire thrust into him and make him moan in pleasure. He needed to rock and grind against his lover until they both passed out from exhaustion. He needed to spend every second he could with Atemu in as much pleasure as they both could give.

Wanting to make their torment equal, Yuugi pushed past Atemu's tongue and into his hidden mouth. The other didn't seem to mind as he moaned and sighed in pleasure. As encouragement, Atemu began to mold his skin in a more aggressive manner, drawling mewls and gasps of ecstasy from the small body. A shiver ran down Yuugi's spine and he needed to breathe as pleasure began to cloud his thoughts. Again he tried to roll his hips, but Atemu held him in place.

With a whine of frustration, Yuugi ran his tongue over the vampire's fangs. He made sure that his warm muscle rubbed along the fang fully before switching to the other and repeating the action. Yuugi could feel Atemu gasp above him as the gums above the fangs throbbed and the fangs extended completely. Tanned hands faltered in their hold of Yuugi's hips and Yuugi took the momentary lapse to thrust his hips upwards to drive Atemu deep inside him. The vampire responded immediately by slamming his hips downward and pushing Yuugi deep into the mattress. Yuugi moaned at the action, then he yelped as pain brought his attention back to their joined lips.

Atemu pulled back and stared down at Yuugi, "Let me see."

Yuugi opened his mouth and poked out his tongue, showing Atemu the small cut that now leaked fresh blood. Atemu's gaze darkened as he watched the red liquid slide down the pink muscle and mingle with Yuugi's salvia and stain his lips red. Desire shone in his crimson eyes as he smelled the sweet tang of blood filled his senses. He couldn't stop from diving for Yuugi's mouth and shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth in order to taste that sacred liquid.

Yuugi smiled into the kiss as he enjoyed Atemu finally beginning to move his hips. It was slow and shallow, but it was better than not moving at all. The action was slow enough that he could feel every bit of skin as it was pulled from inside his body and pushed back, deep inside. His willing body accepted the slow pace and willingly took all that Atemu gave. Wanting to draw in more pleasure, Yuugi tightened his muscles as Atemu pulled out in order to massage his lover's tender flesh. The vampire moaned at the action and scraped his nails along the curve of Yuugi's ass before gripping the flesh and pressing it harder against his muscular body.

Atemu's fangs pressed against Yuugi's lips, nearly cutting the plush skin had Yuugi not pulled away. He kissed each protruding fang before pecking Atemu on the corner of the mouth and trialing up to his ear. He nibbled the soft flesh and lapped at the exposed the flesh, all the while Atemu tried hard to focus on anything other than the pulsing vein next to his mouth. Slowly, his head dipped downwards until his lips attached to the exposed flesh and sucked above the vein. He shivered as he ran his tongue over the pulse.

"You can take some," Yuugi gasped into his ear.

"I shouldn't," Atemu muttered back as he tried to moving away from the crook of Yuugi's neck. He moaned when he felt his fangs graze over the skin.

Yuugi stopped his retreat by wrapping his arms around his neck. Placing one hand on the back of Atemu's head, Yuugi guided the vampire back to his neck, "Drink my blood, please? I want you to."

Atemu pressed a soft kiss to Yuugi's temple, "Only if you're sure."

Yuugi closed his eyes and hummed, "I'm positive."

The vampire smirked against Yuugi's skin, "Is that a blood pun?"

Yuugi giggled and thread his fingers into Atemu's hair, "I'm positive that you can drink my blood."

Atemu chuckled and Yuugi basked in the deep vibrations that rumbled through his body, "Thank you."

Kissing a trail from his temple to his neck, Atemu lingered on Yuugi's pulse and allowed his fangs to graze against the tender flesh. Yuugi tilted his head to the side in order to give his lover move skin to roam. When the vampire finally sank his fans into Yuugi, they both moaned at the feeling.

Yuugi twitched at the strange, yet familiar, feeling of having his blood being drained from him, but it was both erotic and soothing as it continued. Slow and steady was the pace that Atemu set, so as to not drain him and to reduce any pain that might come from it.

Not wanting to end their love-making, Yuugi rolled his hips to remind Atemu that they were still joined. The other responded immediately by setting a slow pace and thrust into him with strong, languid movements. Yuugi matched his pace and mimicked his movements so that he could take all that Atemu could give.

Mixed feelings of pleasure coursed through Yuugi between Atemu's rhythmic thrusts and his steady feeding, leaving Yuugi lost in a daze. Slowly, he rubbed his hands along Atemu's toned back, applying enough pressure to encourage the vampire while still causing shivers to course down his spine. He let his pale fingers dance over the tanned skin, leaving a hot trail over the freezing body and giving both parties goosebumps.

Once again, Yuugi took the time to tense and relax his muscles in order to massage Atemu's length as he pulled out and thrust back inside; meanwhile, Atemu teased Yuugi's ass by molding the pliant flesh and pressing their hips closer together. Yuugi's legs shivered with effort as he tightened them around Atemu's strong hips in order to make sure there was no space between them.

Yuugi's gasps and mewls of pleasure were music to the vampire's ears and encouragement to his body. Wanting to hear Yuugi scream, Atemu positioned his hips and used his strength to slam back into Yuugi and hitting his sweet spot. Yuugi's spine arched against the vampire's chest as he slammed his hips down on Atemu's member in order to keep the other in place. The waves of pleasure that rode over Yuugi were endless and all-consuming, all he could do was cry out in pleasure, begging for more.

Not wanting to end too soon, Atemu maintained their slow pace, but every once in a while, he would slam Yuugi into the mattress, making the younger see stars and gasp for breath. The sweet taste of Yuugi's blood was overwhelming for Atemu and he fought not to pound Yuugi into the mattress over and over again. He wanted this one to last forever because he knew what it meant if they stopped.

The longer they rocked into each other, the more tired Yuugi was becoming. His hips were slow and sluggish until all he could do was lay there and feel as Atemu continued to pleasure him. Noticing Yuugi stop, Atemu released his neck and lapped up the stray beads of blood before he kissed the puncture wounds that were left behind. Yuugi hummed as he unwound his finger's from his lover's hair and took the tanned face in his hands. Atemu removed his hands from Yuugi's ass in order to set them on either side of his youth's head.

Atemu smiled as he pecked Yuugi on the lips before straightened his arms so only their hips were connected. With the new angle, the vampire focused all his efforts on thrusting into Yuugi until they both couldn't take anymore. His body would roll back before pressing into Yuugi, and the younger would sigh as he would try to press down on Atemu, still wanting to contribute to their lovemaking. His hands rested up by his head and he wiggled them under Atemu's and wound their fingers together. The action made both of them smile as they locked love-filled eyes. Again and again, they would rock, thrust, and press into each other until they climaxed for the second time that night.

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat as he felt Atemu's seed fill him once more, leaving his insides slick, cold, and filled. A content sigh passed his lips when Atemu slipped out with ease, some of his essence slipping out as well and trailing down Yuugi's thighs. With a soft smile on his lips, Yuugi crossed his legs and rolled on his side, pulling his legs close in order to keep as much of Atemu inside him as he could. He was excited to see what child they brought together this time.

Beside him, Atemu collapsed and drew him into his cold, but sweaty, chest. His tanned arms embraced Yuugi and for a second, the youth swore that time had stopped.

He had his lover, he had his son, he had a new child growing inside him, and they were all happy. If he could, he would lie in this moment for all eternity for in this single second, everything was right, and all was well in the world; however, he knew that it could not be. He knew what the morning sun would bring, and he knew that this wholeness he felt would be once again unfilled for another year.

"Atemu."

"Hmm."

Yuugi rested his head into the crook of the vampire's neck and inhaled deeply. He wanted to implant this scent of desert sand and moonlight into his mind forever, "I love you." _I don't want you to leave…_

Atemu stayed silent as he buried his face into Yuugi's soft tresses. The shadows blanketed them in warmth and snuffed out the candles, encasing them in the last moon of October, "I love you, too." _Goodbye, Aibou..._

()

Yuugi scrunched his face as his mind was pulled out of its happy slumber by the soft rays of sunrise. Stretching, he winced when his muscles protested too much movement. Releasing a deep breath, amethyst eyes fluttered open and took in the blurry colors of the waking world.

Slowly his mind began to wake up and his vision sharpened. He sat up in bed, wincing when his neck twinged in pain. He raised a hand to rub his sore neck and froze when his fingers grazed the fresh puncture marks left behind from last night.

Reality hurt like hell.

His posture sunk as he looked towards the floor. The circle and candles were all cleaned up, the scent of nettle and raspberry was a distant memory, and the only clothes he found discarded on the floor were his own.

Tears pricked his wide eyes, but he rubbed them away. When he pulled his hand away, he caught a flash of crimson and silver, making his heart jumped. When he examined his right hand, he found an elegant silver ring with a ruby embedded in the center and encrusted with diamonds on his ring finger. The sight made his heart soar and his stomach sink.

Pushing the bed sheets aside, Yuugi walked over to his vanity, unlocked a drawer and placed an ebony box on the wooden surface. Inside sat numerous other ruby-encrusted jewelry and pendants. Each stone shone in the waking sunlight and the love that radiated from them made him smile.

Slipping the ring from his finger, he went to place it inside his treasure box, when he noticed some writing on the inside of the band.

 _For you, my Love, an eternity_

"Hey, Mom? I can't find my backpack!" Yami called from his bedroom.

Yuugi looked towards his door and chuckled. Guess it was time to tell his son about his new sibling.

And that his father was gone.

 **The End**


End file.
